Terminology
Anschluss (sound) Originally a Nazi propaganda term used to refer to the annexation of Austriaball into Nazi Germanyball, it is used by German companyballs and Nazi Germanytangle when taking clay of other companies. This is displayed when the former features characteristics of the latter. It has been temporarily banned from the Companyball Reddit ('Joke Life Preserve' process), though it still makes regular appearances on Facebook from time to time. The phrase is infrequently followed by zeit. There are anschluss forms for other countries. For example, Rede Globoball uses "ãoxluss". Börk Börk is a meaningless word that originated from the Muppets Show Swedish Chef1. It has no meaning at all because it was just supposed to sound Swedish-like. When it was integrated into the meme, this word has been used to define an exclamation made by a company, each of the latter having its own version, listed here below. * [[BNTtangle|'BNTtangle']]' - '''Bnt bnt * [[Metropolitan Sofiaball|'Metropolitan Sofiaball']]' - Metro metro * [[Hasbrocube|'''Hasbrocube]]' - '''Hasbro hasbro * [[iHeartMediaball|'iHeartMediaball']]' -''' Radio Radio * Sofia Transportcube - 'Transport transport * 'Ferrariblock - F40 F40 * Fordball - cars cars * Faceblock - Like like * Twitterball - Tweet tweet Exclamations Usually, companies exclamate in their own language but there are some exceptions like IPBCcube that shouts mainly "Oy vey". * BNTtangle '- Krak! * 'BTVbrick '- Oh vey! (Parody of "''Oy vey!" from Israelcube) * [[Metropolitan Sofiaball|'''Metropolitan Sofiaball]]' '- Sue!(Wanker) or Nan!(Metrovagonmash hater!) * Sofia Transportcube '- 7!!! ''means "WTF?!" * '''Ferrariblock - Buongiorno... (Good Morning) * Fordball - My GT-40! * TVPbrick - 'KURWA! * CCleanerball - REMOVE CRAP! (Parody of "''REMOVE KEBAB!" from Serbiaball) Laughing Here are distinctive laughs of some Companyball characters. * 'BNTtangle '- Veveveveveveve or ''Xaxaxaxaxa (his LOL is Jej) * [[BTVbrick|'BTVbrick]] - Jrjrjrjrjrjrjr (his Lol is Lel) * [[Metropolitan Sofiaball|'Metropolitan Sofiaball']] - KRKRKRKRKRKR (her LOL is Zoz) * Sofia Transportcube '- ZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZI (his LOL is Rar) * 'Ferrariblock - Hehehehehehe * Fordball - HahahahahahaDon't be ridiculous, Ferrari! I'll beat your ass! * Globoball- HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE (from Brazil) * Univisionball- Jajajajajaja Dialects * Canadian companyballs '''Say "Eh?" a lot, positive, neutral, and negatively * '''Singaporean companyballs '''Ends a sentence of exclamation, question or anger in "lah/leh/sia/hor/meh/lor etc" * '''Japanese companyballs '''Ends nearly every sentence in "desu" * '''Brazillian and the Lusosphere companyballs '''When you want to say ''"Hello",'' it might become ''"Hue-llo"'', due to the Hue thing going on. Companyball grammar Cannot into This phrase originated from Poland cannot into space and means that a certain companyball can't achieve to get something. Notable examples are: *TVP cannot into space: It means nothing space-related for TVPbrick (nothing in space, no space program...). *'''UBS,' RTS' and MTRK cannot into sea *'LTV '''and '''LR' cannot into potato *'ERR' cannot into Nordic *'McDonald's' cannot into white *'ARD' cannot into humor or into box *'RTK' cannot into EBU *'RTVSLO' cannot into Germanic *'EBU '''cannot into QR, PBC and 1FLTV *'Sears cannot into smile (until 2010) *'''Hasbro cannot into frown *'BNTtangle' cannot into app (untill Creato.bizhombus make an app for him) Clay It means land. For example, TVPbrick often complains to Channel One Russiaball for stealing his clay and horses. This term originated in a YouTube video (broken) posted ranting against Kebab from Serbiaball's point of view. It is from the 'Remove Kebab' copypasta. The video gave Bosniaball one chance to give back Serbia's righteous clay. "Clay" is probably the result of a literal bad (machine) translation of the word "land" (as in piece of land) from Serbian to English. Gib German imperative for give. Very common phrases are gib clay or gib sea. Gib sea is frequently used by landlockeds (ORFbrick, TV Bolivianaball, MTVAball, SNTball, RTV San Marinoball, SRG SSRbrick, RTSball, MTRKball,...) Often used by Gypsyballs. Hue The typical laugh of Brazillian companyballs and also of the Lusosphere companyballs. Remove HUE is equivalent to the more correct form Remove Feijoada. Of It's the symbol of broken English. It's often put in random places or, more frequently, after the verb to be. Plox It means please. Pay de(n)bts Often satirized in Companyball is the fact that many companies owe many other companies money via the International Monetary Fund. Contrary to the popular stereotype of the ABCball owing many companies money; due to TVPbrick's natural eurocentrism, it often involves other countries of Europe owing money to one another. A more popular example is ERTworm owing ARDball money, and constantly (and successfully) begging for more. Make Sometimes, make ''is put in front of verbs often like ''making or makes. Stronk Broken English spelling of strong. Yuo Broken English spelling of you. Homosex/Homogay/Gender Usually, it could mean companies that like homosexuals or transgender people, or companies that recognize them and don't discriminate against them, with a well-known example being SVTball and if a company cannot into gender or does not want into gender, they don't recognize homosexuals or transgenders as good, and often discriminates them by using religion, and popular examples of anti-homosex/homogay/gender companies would be Channel One Russiaball ,TVPbrick, or VRball. Overall, it just means LGBT people or companies that like the LGBT community. ''In Companyball, homosex, homogay, and gender basically mean the same thing. AIDS It usually means the disease, but in here, it means the companyball is "bankrupt" (ex. RadioShackball, but it can be combated, as some companyballs have gotten out of bankruptcy succesfully (ex. American Airlinesball). Rage text '''Rage text' is a minor feature of the meme where a company, usually floating, insults with text on its behind. The text is always uppercase and usually red, mixed with "Remove" and various swear words. Category:Help Category:Terminology Category:Elements